The PC in Florida!
by hawtjuicyaddict
Summary: What if the Pretty Committee never got accepted back into OCD after Dial L? Well, instead of going to a boarding school or new, posh private school, the girls are shipped off to Florida to stay with Claire's aunt and go to Claire's old PUBLIC SCHOOL! What happens when there is another group of girls there reining the throne and will not let the PC overthrow them? R
1. A Whole New World

Well this is my very first fanfic so sorry if it is really bad writing. I am a little tired right now, so I am not thinking my best. Anyway, I've had this idea for a while and needed to write about it. I hope you like it, and if you don't just tell me if I should continue or not. Thanks J

Block Estate

August 31st 3:45 PM

Massie POV

We were expelled. That was what kept reappearing in my head after the PC and I were kicked out of school. My parents took it okay, but decided that they would not try and get me back into OCD, but instead to find a new school for me. I was fine with it since they were probably sending me to school in Manhattan. So, as I was waiting for my father to announce the news to wear the Pretty Committee would be going, I started to space out. Once I was close to being asleep, my father's voice woke me up.

"Girls, now, I'm sorry for the long wait, but your parents and I had to find a school for you to go to for the school year. OCD has decided that they would let you in next year. So, for now, us parents have decided to send you to Claire's old school in Florida and live with her aunt, Kasey. We tried getting you guys into some private schools, but, being into the school year, the admission was too late," William explained.

Now this shook me. "What?! Dad, I do not want to go to PUBLIC SCHOOL! And in Florida? Ugh. When do we leave?" I asked.

"You leave in one week," my father told me, as if nothing was wrong.

My life was officially over. I was not going to be able to see Derrington for a year, and I only had a week to pack.

Suddenly, I started to hear Dylan and Alicia complain about moving to Florida. 'What did I ever do to you?' and 'This is so unfair!' they would kept saying.

Massie: Kuh-laire? Did you know about this? This is the worst news ever!

Claire: Nope, I never knew until now. And this news is NOT horrible! You'll get to meet my friends J

Massie: You say that like it's a good thing. Well g2g I must make a packing list. Emergency PC meeting 2morrow nite.

Block Guest House

Claire's Room

August 31st

5:00

Claire's POV

When I walked into my room, I started texting one of my Florida friends, Sari.

Claire: Guess wat?! My friends and I are going to your school next week! Yay!

Sari: That's so cool! I have to tell the girls…. But Claire, remember Ava?

Claire: Uh… yeah, why?

Oh no, I forgot all about Ava Williams. She tormented me throughout my school years and I do not want that to happen EVER again. Hopefully (probably) Massie will dethrone her as Queen Bee and she will finally know what it's like to be on the bottom.

Sari: Well she is still at our school, and has gotten way worse.

After the message, I started feeling a bit lightheaded from the terrible news and decided to contact Massie as soon as I could talk to her.

Well that was the first chapter. I am needing some ideas for the story so if you do review, please tell me what things should happen. Also no offensive comments just constructive criticism. So yeah, hope you liked it


	2. Va Va Voom

Lyon's Household

Massie's room

Orlando, Florida

Massie POV

Stepping into Claire's home, I found that it was like a typical suburban home. It was a two story home with white paint and black accents. Even with only Claire's aunt Kasey living there, the home had six bedrooms and four bathrooms. So far, in Orlando, I haven't seen ONE designer store. I was soon directed to my room, where my driver set all 23 of my bags down. Looking around, I soon was hyperventilating from the horrid size of my room AND closet. I mean, there wasn't even a private bathroom!

"Kuh-laire! Come here! I have a major problem right now!" After what seemed like eternity, Claire finally came running up to my room.

"What, Massie? Not happy with your room?" Claire asked me, as if she knew what I was thinking.

"Um, yeah! I need a much bigger closet space, one that actually lets my clothes breathe," I exclaimed quite loudly. "I know, I know, the girls are saying the exact same, more Alicia and Dylan, but still. Although, I think I might have an idea. You see, my aunt has an entire basement she cleared out for us so that we could have a lounge, but, since you all have tons of luggage, we may be able to put all the clothing downstairs, decorating it like a giant closet," said Claire.

"That's an ah-mazing idea Kuh-laire! Let's go ask right now. C'mon!" Claire led me, Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen to where her aunt Kasey was.

"Aunt Kasey? The girls were wondering if instead of having the basement be a hangout area, but a giant walk-in closet. Is that okay?" Claire sweetly asked her aunt.

"Of course, girls! I really am so excited for the closet! You girls have such an amazing sense in style!" Aunt Kasey answered.

After I heard the answer, I ran downstairs to see how much room the area would have.

All of a sudden: "Massie, come up here! There are some people I want you to meet!" Claire yelled.

"Fine, Kuh-Laire! I really do not see what you're screaming tho-" I stopped mid-sentence when I saw the most hideously dressed girls in my life. They were worse than when Claire came to Westchester. "Ummm…. who are these people? They look like their grandmothers' picked their clothes out," I said. All three girls faces turned as red as Dylan's hair.

"Well Massie, these are my friends Sari, Sarah, and Amandy," Claire explained, "and they look fine!" Whatever.

"Well, um, Sari?" I started, speaking to the girl who looked to be the most confident. "Are you a sweater set?" I pointed at Sarah and Amandy as I spoke.

"Uh…. No?" Sari replied, totally clueless.

"Well I think you've just met your match," I heard Kristen cackle. Then I turned to Alicia.

"Leesh, let's go plan the basement now," I exclaimed.

In the background, I heard Sari yell to me, "Don't bother coming to sit with US at lunch May-see!"

"Um.. Wasn't planning on it! I don't think I would like sitting next to the poly-blend sweater sets every day! Now buh-bye!" I laughed. This school would be so easy to take over.

If only she knew…..

So….. thanks for the reviews you guys, and sorry I didn't get to Update on the weekend but I was told I had to do a Spanish Project that took FOREVER. Turns out it's due NEXT week. So sorry. Also, If anyone is reviewing, could you guys leave some good comebacks Massie could use because I can't think of ANY at all. :D


	3. Girl on Fire

Lyons Household

The Closet

Orlando, Florida

6:00 a.m.

Massie POV

Stepping into "the closet" was like a dream come true. Alicia was in charge of décor, Kristen in charge of the layout, and Dylan and Claire in charge of where everything would go and organizing. My job was to supervise and add any final touches. By the end of the week, the closet was done being constructed and was turned into any fashionista's dream come true.

"Hey, Mass, is it ok if I wear your limited edition Jimmy Choos?" Alicia asked. "They would look ah-mazing with my outfit"

"Sure Leesh, just do not destroy them. And great job at the décor, it is very glamorous," I complimented.

As I watched my friends add final touches to their outfits on their new mannequins, courtesy of moi, I gave my outfit a once over. I paired a floral D&G tank with Chloe cuff crop pants. I also matched maroon heels that I found at a boutique and a quilted yellow Kate Spade tote. My nails were painted maroon, and my hair was let in loose waves with a flower hair pin. As a final touch I added my Chanel sunglasses. In my mind I gave myself a 9.9.

"Girls, are you all ready to leave right now?" I asked everyone.

"Yeah," all the girls cheered to me.

Block Range Rover

7:00 a.m.

Orlando, Florida

Massie POV

We all strutted to the new Range Rover my parents bought for Florida and were soon greeted by our new driver Paolo. "Good morning Ms. Block, Ms. Rivera, Ms. Marvil, Ms. Gregory, and Ms. Lyons. How are you girls doing this morning?" Paolo asked with a slight hint of his Russian accent.

"Great!" we all yelled.

"So, girls, since I've been too busy getting our closet ready in the past week, did anyone do some research on our new school?" I asked.

I was expecting Alicia to say something right away, but I heard Claire speak up. "Well, the current Alpha of East Orlando Middle School is Ava Williams and her clique is called the Glam Clan. She is a total lookalike of Olivia Ryan, and is the devil's spawn. She is super nice to the male population, considering her twin brother is like THE most wanted guy at EOMS. And she will also do anything to be on top. Her beta Lacy Jones is a sweet looking girl, but is also very torturous. If she doesn't like you, she'll find dirt on you and blackmail you until you do what she wants. Ava's other members are Alexis Johnson, a total flirt, and Julia VanDyke, athletic girl of the team who also plays soccer, like Kristen," Claire explained to me.

In my head, I thought of how pathetic the name of our soon to be rival cliques name was. I mean, who uses the word clan anymore.

"Anyway, thank you Claire for the info. Moving on, let's do outfit checks. Who wants to go first?" I asked everyone. Alicia quickly raised her hand up. I was quite impressed with what she decided to wear.

"Alicia is wearing a white button up Ralph Lauren ruffled blouse paired with Jenni Kanye black and navy plaid shorts. For her shoes she is wearing white knee high TopShop socks and black Tory Burch riding boots. For accessories, she has a white Theory bag and a Kate Spade pearl necklace along with Kate Spade stud earrings. I give her a… 9.8. Congratulations. Who's next?" I asked.

Dylan soon went next. "Dylan is wearing a white Rag & Bone blouse under a checkered black and green Stella McCartney sweater with J Brand dark wash skinny jeans. She paired her Yves Saint Laurent black platform heels with a gold encrusted black Valentino tote. Her earrings are green flower dangles and she is wearing a gold necklace with a key. Minimal makeup is used. I give you a 9.5, great job Dyl," I told Dylan with my most genuine smile. Kristen went next.

"Kristen is wearing a hot pink Alice + Olivia rolled-up sleeve tunic with white Hollister shorts. She is also wearing white Ralph Lauren espadrilles with a hot pink Coach POPPY Hobo bag. Kristen is sporting a charm necklace with a silver bow and silver stud earrings. I give you a 9.5. Great job Kris," I applauded to Kristen.

"Claire, you're up. Claire is wearing a blue and white striped Equipment Brett long sleeved blouse with a pair of destroyed dark wash Rag & Bone shorts. For shoes, Claire's wearing blue Tory Burch flats and on her shoulder is a white Rebecca Minkoff satchel. For accessories, Claire paired a black ring with a jewel necklace. Claire, I give you a 9.7 and thank you for NOT wearing KEDS," I said to Claire.

"Ok, my turn, girls." As the girls gave me a run through, they finally decided they were done discussing my rating.

"We give you a 9.9, Massie," Dylan spoke up.

East Orlando Middle School (EOMS)

7:11 a.m.

Orlando, Florida

Massie POV

Sooner or later, Paolo pulled up to the middle school. As I looked out the tinted windows I saw that everyone in the school yard turned to stare at who was coming out of the sleek black car that hasn't come to their school before.

"Ok, girls, we'll be walking to the song Want U Back by Cher Lloyd. Got it? Ok let's show this school what were made of," I told the PC.

Ah one, two, three, four, go! Soon I was strutting out of the car with the PC behind me with the whole school's eyes on me. I heard whispers of "Who are they?", "I saw them in Teen People!", and so much more. I led the girls to the large fountain in the middle of the front lawn. Seeing it was like the center of attention, this would be the PC's new waiting area in the morning from now on.

"Girls! Listen up! This will be our permanent spot in the mornings. Got it?" I commanded. Looking around, I saw I group of girls dressed in Hollister, Abercrombie, Forever 21, and some knock off designer clothing. Bleh. These girls were what I assumed were the popular girls, because some of the stares that were also on them.

The girl in the group that actually looked very much like Olivia Ryan came up to me.

"Excuse me? Yeah. My name is Ava Williams, and you're in my spot. In case you didn't know, I run this school, and I'm not going to let you take my spot. And hello over there Claire, I see West Chester changed you. But you'll always be that loser girl to me," Ava told both Claire and I. After the Claire comment, I stood up to Ava and decided to give her one of my signature comebacks.

"Ava? Are you poor?" I asked her.

"No. Why?" she replied.

I smirked at her, "'cause you're not making any sense. I WILL rule this school. And FYI, don't ever talk to Claire like that again." I laughed. A bunch of "oooh"'s from the crowd surrounding us were heard. I turned to see all the PC's faces with shock since I NEVER usually stand up for them, unless it's to somebody I will destroy will great pleasure. With that, the "Glam Clan" stalked off in embarrassment.

"Mass, thank you so much for defending me," Claire gushed. I smiled genuinely and soon spotted a very cute guy with brown hair and blue eyes, talking to his friends. He glanced over and smiled at me. Since Derrington and I just getting back together but having to be put off since I moved, I had no idea what to do.

"Claire, who is the guy over there?" I asked, pointing to the cute guy.

"THAT would be Luke Williams, Ava's twin brother," Claire said and smirked when she saw the pout I made. "I told you her brother was the most desirable guy here," she laughed.

Ping! was what I heard from my iPhone. Glancing to see who texted me, I saw it was Derrington.

DERRINGTON: Hey Mass, How's Florida? I have a huge surprise for you and the girls

MASSIE: It's pretty dramatic already. So what's the surprise?

DERRINGTON: Well, the boys and I pranked the Dean and got expelled. And so we're also moving to Florida since your parents told my parents about you being sent there. Isn't it great?!

Ehmagawsh! This could nawt be happening! I have no idea what I will do now.

…

**So that's chapter three everybody! I kind of left it with a cliffhanger.I would like to say thank you so much for the amazing reviews and I'm glad you liked the story. I am also going to start writing some more of my Heist Society and Clique crossover since I have a FOUR DAY WEEKEND! I will try and update on Sunday or Monday since I might not be able to update next week. Also, if anyone was confused on what Clique book I'm writing after, here's the getup:**

**This is AFTER The Dial L for Loser and the PC didn't get accepted back into OCD. **

**Hope you Liked it! R&R if you want **


	4. Starlight

EOMS

School Office

7:30 a.m.

Orlando, Florida

Massie POV

"So, girls, I was wondering if you wanted to find some shops here in Orlando to add some summer type clothing to our closet," I asked the PC.

Kristen spoke up. "That's an ah-mazing idea Mass!" I was quite shocked to hear Kristen say this though, since she could never afford any of the clothes we would buy, but then I remembered that she was rich again ever since her dad got a huge business offer for the pieces he was selling.

"Okay, so now that we've met the so-called queen bees of the school, we need to figure out some plotting and make sure that Derrington doesn't catch Ava's eye. If she and the Glam Clan win the boys' hearts, then she could overpower us in seconds. Right now though, we need to pick our schedules up and find our school guide," I spoke. After Mrs. Smith, the guidance counselor, handed us our guides, she instructed us to meet our guide for the day. "Ladies, please let me introduce you to Luke Williams, he will be the one helping you girls go from class to class since you all were given the same schedules," Mrs. Smith told us. No way, how could Luke be our guide?

"Hey everyone, I'm Luke Williams, as Mrs. Smith said and I'll try my best today to lead you around the school. First off, what are your names?" He questioned us.

Since I was Alpha, I spoke first. "I'm Massie Block. And we are the Pretty Committee. It's a pleasure meeting you."

"I'm Alicia Rivera, and this is Claire Lyons, Dylan Marvil, and Kristen Gregory," Alicia introduced. "So Luke, your sister is Ava?" Alicia asked.

"Um…. Yeah. Sorry about earlier this morning. She is like that to everyone who has potential to destroy her," Luke said to us.

"Puh-lease, I wasn't scared of her for one minute. I am so sorry you have to live with her, she seems like such a pain," I joked with fake seriousness.

We all laughed for a while until Luke brought up a question to us. "Hey, my friend is having a party tonight and he said to bring some more guests, so do you guys want to come? It's gonna be awesome, you should go," he told us. This party could definitely boost the PC's social status and could also find some new crushes for us. "We would love to, Luke," I told him as I winked at him.

"Okay then, let's head to class." He smiled warmly to us.

We walked to our first class, which was Advanced Language Arts (thanks to Kristen), and started joking about our new life in Orlando. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. I just need to tell the girls about the boys, I'm thinking about telling them at lunch so that they won't start freaking out in front of the entire seventh grade.

EOMS

Ms. Fields' Advanced Language Arts Class

7:41 a.m.

Orlando, Florida

Massie POV

Riiiiiiiiiiiing! The morning bell just sounded, so we were all one minute late to class. Oh well. Luke opened the door for us and I strutted into the class room with Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, and Claire following my lead. "Excuse me, but you girls are one minute late to class. Mr. Williams, why did you not bring these girls to class on time?" Ms. Fields questioned us.

"Well Ms. Fields, the office took forever to get our schedules printed out, that we were waiting a while. I hope you can forgive us for that," I lied smoothly, using faux sweetness.

"I suppose that will do, but the next time you appear to be late, you will get detention. Now class, these are the new students transferring from Westchester, New York. Would you ladies like to introduce yourselves to the class?" she asked.

"I'm Massie Block and over next to me is Alicia Rivera, Claire Lyons, Kristen Gregory, and Dylan Marvil," I spoke clearly to the class with a hint in my voice showing to never mess with me or the girls. I looked around the classroom and saw Ava and her minions sitting down rolling their eyes while the rest of the class sat in shock probably because I mentioned Claire Lyons. The Claire Lyons in front of them stood with pure confidence and perfect bangs. I really wonder how the rest of the student population treated Claire and her friends when Claire lived in Florida.

"So, ladies, may I ask why you all got transferred to EOMS since you're all here in one group?"

"Um… my friend here, Claire Lyons, wanted to come back to Florida for the rest of the school year, and asked us if we also wanted to go," I lied. The whole class period continued to bore me and I opened up my iPhone to see if I got any new messages from Derrington.

2 new messages from: DERRINGTON

Derrington: Hey Block. So I just wanted to tell you that the boys and I will be moving to Florida on Friday. We'll be staying right next door to you guys because your parents were saying that there was a house for sale next door to you and it would be better if we were by you guys. Cam's brother is going to be watching over us and so is his cousin Troy that just turned 18.

Derrington: I also forgot to tell you, our parents wanted us to host a party together and invite the whole grade so we can get to know them better.

What?! Are my parents insane? I feel like both Derrington's mom and mine are trying to set us up together since they're best friends. Goody. Not.

MASSIE: Greeeeat, idk if I'll have time to plan a party though, since I have to find some stores here that sells some decent clothing. LOL. There is like no style here. Ttyl

"Miss Block, I don't know how things are in Westchester, but here and throughout the United States, there is a strict no texting in class rule. So I'll take this from you and read this out loud to the class," she told me

I am so going to die right now, this is going horrible!

"Now, what does this say here? Ooooh, it's from somebody named Derrington," she spoke. The PC turned wide eyed at me wondering why I was texting him. The teacher scanned through and read aloud.

"Well, doesn't this seem interesting? I'm sure you're so excited for Derrington and the 'boys' to come now aren't you Miss Block?"

"What?!" Alicia screeched, "When we're you going to tell us that they were coming?"

"Um, at lunch? I'm sorry. But I wanted to tell you guys. I only found out this morning that they were coming," I snapped back to Alicia. This whole day was starting to go downhill. This school was probably already turning against me and it was only first period. For the rest of class, I zoned out but kept a face on to look like I was listening in class and taking notes. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the bell finally rang.

EOMS

Cafeteria

11:05

Orlando, Florida

Massie POV

I stopped by my locker before heading to the cafeteria and put in my combination. After first period, my classes started getting a little bit better. On the bright side of the fallout in first period, Luke was still really nice and helpful to me throughout the day. The more time I spent time with him, the more I felt that I was in a bigger mess. I had no idea how to deal with Derrick coming back wanting to start our relationship back up again all while I am starting to fall for Luke.

My phone then started playing Settle Down by No Doubt, which was Kristen's ringtone.

KRISTEN: Mass, where r u? We need to gather up to enter the Caf 2gether.

MASSIE: I'm at my locker. Bring the girls to my locker.

KRISTEN: K

A few moments, later I saw Kristen with Alicia, Dylan, and Claire. "We're walking to When I Grow Up by the Pussycat Dolls. Okay?" I told them.

"Got it, Mass," they all replied in unison.

"Alright then, let's go."

The girls followed my lead, and we walked through the cafeteria in a straight line, our handbags whooshing as we walked. The entire student body laid their eyes on us and was completely still. I showed my signature smirk and led the girls to the table in the middle in the cafeteria. There was no table number, but I could fix that. Alicia and Claire were both next to me, and Dylan and Kristen next to Claire and Alicia. I soon saw (and expected) Ava and the Glam Clan attempt to strut in unison to me. I rolled my eyes. Ava spoke up.

"May-see, you're in my spot. Haven't you heard? This is my school." She spoke to me with fake confidence.

"Um, it's Massie like sassy, and I don't think YOU heard ME right. Because I think I'm going to ask my father to buy enough of this school that I'll practically own this table. So deal with it. By the way, I was wondering where you got that limited edition pair of Alice + Olivia sunglasses?" I asked Ava.

"Oh. I have connections," she smirked.

I just laughed hard along with the PC since they caught on to my joke.

"Sweetie, Alice + Olivia doesn't even make sunglasses," I laughed at her. "Now, can you leave? You're kind of taking up my time."

"Massie! That was so hilarious! Let's see. Massie- 2, Ava- 0," Dylan told me, her face still red from laughing so hard.

After the disgusting school lunch, I picked up my bag and went to my next classes waiting for the school day to end.

EOMS

Mr. Peterson's Gym Class

12: 55

Orlando, Florida

Massie POV

I changed out in the girls locker room and put on my VS PINK tee and shorts with my Nike Spandex. I slipped on my Nike running shoes (A/N: Set on Polyvore under canterwoodgirl) and ran into the gym. Mr. Peterson stepped into the gym and started talking to the class.

"Today, we are going to play soccer. So, let's put the teams together." Luke was on my team, but, sadly, Ava was on the other team, which meant that she will do anything to make us lose. The game started progressing when Luke scored two goals. When I was told to try and get a goal in, Luke passed me the ball and I dribbled up passed the half-line. When I wasn't paying attention, Ava took the ball, which made me back up to receive. Ava finally kicked the ball as hard as she could towards me, and then the last thing I saw was black.

**A/N: So that was the end of the chapter and left it with a cliffhanger. I'm sorry I am doing that. I took a while writing this since I have a lot on my mind right now and I am really exhausted since I went to the State Fair yesterday. I'm going to be very busy this week so I might not update for a couple days. Sorry again. Thank you all for the amazing reviews. R&R **


	5. Beauty and the Beat

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique series. Lisi Harrison is the writer of the series, but this idea was purely my own idea.**

EOMS

Nurse Heidi's Office

1:29 a.m.

Orlando, Florida

Massie POV

I fluttered my eyes open and saw Luke hovering over me.

"Nurse Heidi! She's awake!" Luke whisper yelled. Whoa. What? I thought I was in gym. The last thing I remembered was Ava kicking the soccer ball. Ava. She kicked the ball hard enough to knock me out. Ugh, that brat!

"Hey, Massie," Luke said. "Are you doing alright? Ava gave a pretty powerful kick."

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks for your concern," I said wearily. I just hope my face didn't get bruised, since the party is tonight.

I saw Alicia and Kristen walk into the office and run to me.

"Mass! Are you alright?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah, Mass! I was freaking out when I found out. I pulled Alicia out of class to come see you, but Dylan and Claire's teacher wouldn't let them leave.

"Thanks guys. I'm doing better now, thanks to Luke," I smiled.

Luke helped me get up and bring me to my feet- such a true gentlemen. The nurse asked if I wanted to go home or not, and I told her that I'd stay at school for the remainder of the day. As for now, I had some business to get done.

As soon as I walked into gym with Luke's arm around me, I found Ava and smirked.

"So, you knock me out as revenge. That's the best you can do? Sorry, but I'm the one who started the Connor Foley scandal. Watch out." I smirked one last time until the bell rang and saw Ava and the entire class's jaw drop to the ground.

I headed to my locker, and then Paolo pulled up to the school and the PC strutted across the lawn walking to the beat We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together by Taylor Swift.

Lyons Household

The Closet

5:45 p.m.

Orlando, Florida

Massie POV

I slipped on a simple HALSTON HERITAGE Violet Strapless Swing Dress and paired matching violet Christian Louboutin pumps with diamond studs. The girls and I went into the range rover and I reviewed their outfits.

Alicia was wearing Bebe Fit & Flare Jacquard Dress and Metallic Jimmy Choos with a statement necklace.

Kristen wore a Rebecca Taylor Sequin Cami Dress with gold pumps and a Juicy Chain necklace in gold.

Claire wore an Opulence England Lace Bandeau Dress with Pearl Waistband and white sheer pumps from Sergio Rossi.

Dylan wore a BECKLEY BY MELISSA Cement Print Party Dress with a statement necklace with Kate Spade dangle earring and Betsey Johnson Women's Iconnn T-Strap Pump.

We climbed into the Range Rover and drove to Luke and Ava's house.

"Ok, so we're going to be walking to Live While We're Young by One Direction. Ok?" I told the girls.

Williams Household

Backyard by the pool

6:00 p.m.

Orlando, Florida

Massie POV

I strutted into the party and heard the music blasting out of the speakers and kids dancing to the beat. Looking around, I saw that Alicia and Kristen went to get drinks, Dylan went to where the food was, and Claire stayed by my side. Luke caught my eye in a matter of seconds and winked at me. He made his way to Claire and me, bringing a friend with him.

"Hey Massie, I'm glad you came. I thought you wouldn't because of what happened with Ava earlier," Luke smiled.

"Of course I'd come! Ava doesn't scare me one bit. So, Luke, who is your little friend here?" I said motioning to the boy staring at Claire.

"Oh yeah, this is Jaden. Jaden, this is Claire and Massie," Luke said motioning to us.

"Nice to meet you Claire, Massie," Jaden said. "Claire, do you want to dance with me?"

"Sure, I'd love to," Claire replied to Jaden.

Claire and Jaden left Luke and me alone and they started dancing. I admired the starry night here in Orlando; it reminded me so much of Westchester. Luke held my hand, and I felt a thousand tingles go up my spine.

"So, are you enjoying the party?" he asked.

"Yeah, actually. I'm surprised Claire's aunt let us come," I told Luke.

"Why wouldn't she? I mean, it's only a middle school party," Luke said.

"Well, can I tell you something?" I asked Luke. I was about to tell him the real reason the PC was in Florida.

"Sure."

"Ok, so Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, Claire, and I really came to Florida because we were expelled from our old school and they wouldn't let us back in until next year. We were on a field trip and wandered into the woods with because Kristen and Dylan ran off, so we tried to find them. Anyway, the teachers got angry and expelled us for breaking the rules," I explained. I was so nervous telling Luke this, since I never really told my personal life to anyone, not even the PC.

"Um, wow. I am so sorry about that. I already know that you want to keep it a secret, and I promise you I will not tell a soul," Luke assured me.

Smiling at Luke, I saw him leaning in and smashing his wet lips to mine. I slowly kissed him back and we pulled loose after a couple of seconds. He smiled at me and pulled loose hair out of my face.

"I know we just met Massie, but, will you be my girlfriend?" Luke asked me.

Uh-oh. I want to say yes so badly, but what will happen when Derrington comes?! We did break up, but that was because I was leaving and we didn't want to have a long distance relationship.

"Yes, but you need to know that my ex-boyfriend is coming back to Florida, so I totally understand if you change your mind," I explained.

When Derrington does come, I'll just explain to him that we broke up before I left Westchester and he told me himself that we should see other people.

Luke just smiled. "Okay, as long as we can be together."

The rest of the party was great. Alicia met a guy named Chase who looked like Josh (not surprised), while Dylan met Kyle (light brown hair, hazel eyes), and Kristen met Silas (black hair, blue eyes).

Sadly Paolo arrived, and it was time to go home.

Lyons household

Massie's room

10:50 p.m.

Orlando, Florida

Massie POV

"Tonight was ah-mazing!" Dylan gushed. "Kyle was so sweet!"

"I know right?! Luke is now my official boyfriend!" I exclaimed happily.

Everyone congratulated me, but also asked me what I would do when Derrick got here. All I told them was that Derrick himself said we should see other people. We all said goodnight to each other and went to bed.

I climbed into my comfy bed and snuggled into my 1,000 thread count pillows.

**A/N: So there was the long awaited chapter! I feel really really horrible that I haven't updated in three weeks. School is crazy! Thanks to DazzledByCullens, . .x3, .9250, splendeur, blissmoonb, LilyLilyLoo, guest reviewers, Drip . . . Drop . . . Die, jammin255 (also for giving me ideas), and My name is Beautiful not Ugly for giving me ah-mazing reviews! **


	6. You Da One

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique series. Lisi Harrison is the writer of the series, but this idea was purely my own idea**

**Hey! I am happy to announce that I now have a beta reader! I will tell more details at the end!**

Lyons Household

Massie's Bedroom

7:00 a.m.

Orlando, Florida

Massie POV

"Massie Block, you have to wake up, like, right now!" Claire yelled ever-so-loudly through the thin walls of my new home. Sounds like Claire got up on the wrong side of the bed.

"What is so important that you had to wake me up from my sleep Kuh-Laire?" I questioned, obviously angry at her for ruining my beauty sleep.

"Well, the boys decided to come one week earlier, so we should be expecting a visit from them in the next hour or so," Claire panted, tired from running up the stairs.

What did she just say? I'm already pissed off at my parents for telling about the PC's move to Florida and the boys move in next door, but now I have to start planning an extravagant party to please my peers in the next week! Wearily, I climbed out of bed and pushed my royal purple curtains out of the way so that I could see the view of the boys from inside.

Rubbing my eyes, I noticed a bedroom window open, blaring music right across the yard. Quietly opening my window, a boy walked into the room and made me gasp from what I saw. Straight across from me, none other than Derrick Harrington poked his head out of his window and yelled out to me.

"Hey Block! I knew that was your room because of the purple drapes. I can't believe we are right next door to each other." Derrick smiled, completely unaware that I now have a boyfriend.

"Oh, h-h-hi Derrick," I stuttered out of complete shock. "Why are you in Florida a week early?"

"I'm not a week early, you probably just misread my text," he replied. I was going to check if I really did misread the text, but soon realized that I deleted my messages.

Sighing and shutting my window to block Derrick out, I walked into the bathroom and took a shower. After a half hour in the shower, I applied a light amount of mascara and walked downstairs into the closet to pick my Saturday outfit out. Since I was going to go to the mall to find some more clothes, I put one Destroyed Rag & Bone shorts, a striped Sass and Bide shirt, Hermes Birkin bag, Castenar platform sandals, and Burberry sunglasses. Giving myself a once over, I put on my accessories and met the girls in the kitchen for breakfast.

By the time I was on the main floor, Derrick's voice flowed through my ears.

He was talking with the boys about the latest LA Galaxy game, while I just rolled my eyes.

"Ex-cu-use me, but who invited you?" I said, trying not to sound rude even though I was fuming inside.

"Whoa, calm down Mass, Claire's aunt mentioned that you girls were going to the mall. And since Derrick is the only one who has shorts to withstand this horrid weather, we, sadly, have to go shopping," Cam told me. Awwwwww, Cam is so cute. He's making up an excuse to spend time with Claire.

"Well alright then, but I'm going to grab something to eat before we go. This is going to be a long day of shopping." I smirked. Voices of the boys groaning in complaint made me giggle at their 'pain'. After eating some low calorie yogurt, I grabbed my purse and headed towards the Range Rover with the boys and PC tagging along.

The Mall at Millenia

10:30 a.m.

Orlando, Florida

Massie POV

"Ok, so we're going to be walking in to the beat of As Long As You Love Me by Justin Bieber. Boys, do not ruin our entrance or you will regret it," I said with warning in my voice. "Ah five, six, se-vuhn, eight."

We started walking with the boys behind us and entered the glass exterior mall. Stepping inside was not what I expected. Some of the more common designers were featured which gave me some relief, but none of the unique boutique stores were featured inside the mall. I walked towards the Chanel store and fell in love with the new collection of clothing in front of me. I may be shopping for Florida appropriate clothes, but I need some Westchester in me so I don't turn up looking like Claire did when I first met her.

I grabbed a black Chanel jumpsuit, a Lambskin coat, statement necklaces, and the latest nail colors. I lined up to the counter and soon, it was my turn to purchase my items. The cashier lady looked at me like a piece of dirt.

"Sweetie, I think you're in the wrong store. This isn't Forever 21," she said, as if she knew everything.

"No, I think you're wrong. Look at this credit card. It says MY name. So unless you want to get fired, let me purchase these clothes," Massie spoke with pride and confidence.

The cashier was out of words, and of course Massie got away with a large ego boost.

When I got out of the store, Derrick met up with me with a bag from the Nike and Adidas store.

"Hey Block, would you talk with me? You haven't been very talkative since I have arrived. Did I do something wrong?" Derrick questioned.

Just as I was about to answer, I heard a familiar voice from behind me. "Mass, hey!" None other than Luke and his friends along with Ava and her little group of EWs. Derrick looked at me with cluelessness and I gave him a just-watch-right-now look.

"Hey Luke! What are you doing here?" I asked, a bit nervous about what was going to go down between Derrick and Luke.

"Oh, you know, Ava wanted to go shopping and our mom didn't want her to go alone," Luke replied and kissed me on the lips. Shit.

"Whoa, Bro! What makes you think you can kiss my girlfriend? Because last time I checked, she was taken!" Derrick said with anger in his voice. He went up to Luke and punched him in the gut.

"Derrick! What did you do that for?! I am not dating you anymore. When I left Westchester I thought we broke up since we were not going to have a long distance relationship. So sorry, we're done." I spoke with no worry, but deep inside I had a gut feeling what I did was wrong.

"What?" Derrick and Luke exclaimed together before glaring at each other again.

"Okay, Massie, you want this to be over? Right now, you can choose either me or Luke. It is your choice, but you need to know that if you choose him, I won't be waiting for you," Derrick told me.

Right now my heart was pounding about what would happen. If I chose Derrick we could still extend our relationship back in Westchester. But were my parents going to make us stay longer than planned? Plus, what happens if Derrick will humiliate me again? And then there is Luke. He is so sweet and kind to me, but I have only known him for a short amount of time compared to Derrick. What if Luke doesn't even want me?

I looked over at both boys and then at Ava with her friends all probably jealous of me because of Derrick, then at the PC who usually knew what was best for me. At that moment decided who I would choose, but in pressure about what would happen after this.

"Ok, I choose…." I began.

**A/N: Yay! I updated! I am so sorry and I am expecting everyone's anger by tomorrow because I am being so flaky. But A LOT of things have been going on in my life since my last update and it was making it hard to update. And I lost my flash drive where I keep my story on and I just recently found it. Anyway….. Yes I left this at a cliffhanger (sorry!) but I did not know who Massie should choose! So in the reviews could everyone tell me who Massie should choose? And should she end up with Derrick?**

**Ok so what I also would like to announce is that my two friends from school share an account on fanfiction and one of them beta reads and will be my beta reader! Their penname is UnicornsShitRainbows**

**Although one of them will beta read, they did not read this chapter because I wanted to update this ASAP….. Anyway yeah**

**And you guys should check out the Gallagher and Clique crossover Spy and Tell by xoxo Starry-eyed, it is really good! And thank you xxDazzled11xx for inspiring me to update.**

**P.S. I would like to dedicate this chapter to all the victims in the elementary school massacre yesterday in Newtown, Connecticut and that all the families will be in good hands. **


	7. Heart Attack

The Mall at Millenia

12:15 p.m.

Orlando, Florida

Massie POV

"I choose neither," I told the boys. Everyone in the two groups had a big look of shock on their face. "If you two really want me, then you will have to fight to get me. Then I will know who actually is interested, because I like both of you."

With that, PC in tow, I walked away from the crowd and headed to Tory Burch looking for some new ah-dorable flats.

"Massie, that was so crazy out there! The look on both boys' faces was priceless. Both boys are such a hard decision," Alicia commented to me as I tried on some pink flats. Trying to avoid my fiasco from earlier, I pretended to be distracted and started to only listen to what the employee was saying.

"Excuse me, I think I will get these shoes now," I said, walking up to the cash register. "Okay, your total with be seven hu-," the employee said.

"Doesn't matter," I said, pulling my AmEx out of my wallet. As soon as I was done in Tory Burch, it was probably time to hit Neiman Marcus and Nordstroms. I decided to text Harris Fisher first though, because I would not be able to face Derrick again right away. After a few hours in both stores, everyone became extremely exhausted, multiple bags in tow. Paolo soon came and brought us back home in a very quiet car ride.

Lyons's Household

4:40 p.m.

Orlando, Florida

Claire POV

Wow. So much drama went down at the mall today. I practically fell onto the floor when I went inside the house. All the girls except Massie decided that we were going to go back to the Briarwood Boys **(A/N: I am pretty sure that Dylan and Kristen were not with Plovert or Kemp at this time, but in this book they were together in Westchester)** because the girls agreed that if they had to keep a long distant relationship with the Florida Guys, their friendships would be shattered if they broke up. I ran up to my room and logged onto Facebook and saw that Cam was online.

**Claire Lyons:** Hey

**Cam Fisher:** Hi. That was crazy at the mall earlier…. Derrick is saying how he is going to get Massie and has this huge surprise planned out for her

**Claire Lyons: **I know! I mean Luke is nice and all but he has a history of being a jerk to some people who are not better than him. At least that's what he used to do, maybe he has changed.

**Cam Fisher:** Yeah. Hey, Derrick was wondering if you and the girls could convince Massie to be with him. He really likes her and will not lose her one more time.

Wow! He finally asked! The girls were not happy at all that Massie didn't choose Derrick right away. After all Derrick was a total HART.

**Claire Lyons:** Duh! I thought you'd never ask! Meet me next to the bushes dividing our houses on your side and we can plan before Massie wakes up.

**Cam Fisher:** Got it. I'll be there.

Massie POV

Pacing around in my room, I wondered about my decision earlier. I really like Derrick, but am so scared that he will always find a new girl to be with and ditch me like last season's Prada; but I also like Luke. I am only doing this challenge to see who really wants me. Logging into Facebook, I scrolled down to my wall.

**Derrick Harrington:**

**.**

**Watch out, I'm gonna get Massie**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alicia Rivera, Claire Lyons, Dylan Marvil, Kristen Gregory, and 50 others like this.**

I let out a sigh. Even my girls were siding with Derrick. Why does life have to be so damn complicated? I guess life will never be as cliché as a Taylor Swift song. After logging out I threw on a white collared dress from Topshop and slipped on white Marc Jacobs flats. Soon it was time to eat dinner.

When I reached the dining room, everyone was seated and the only seat open was none other than Derrick Harrington. His chocolate brown eyes sparkled and the smile on his face was priceless.

"BLOOOOOOCK! Fancy meeting you here," he winked using a ridiculously horrible British accent. Rolling my eyes, I sat down next to him and Cam. After what seemed like forever, it was finally time to eat.

"So, girls, I was just talking to Harris how your parents wanted to have both of you guys to throw a welcoming party to your classmates. Since you are here under punishment, your parents want you to plan and not hire a party planner,"

"What? NO! I am too, uh... busy to plan a party. You know, I was thinking of joining some sort of uh… athletics?" I lied, obviously not knowing what to say. There was no way I was going to plan a party with Derrick Harrington.

"Well, you will still have time after your 'athletics' to plan a party. And now that I think of it, Massie, your dad told me that he actually wanted you to join a sports team and not just shop in your free time," Kasey told me. I'm pretty sure she was smirking at me.

"Yeah Block, you should try out for soccer," Derrick told be with a silly grin on his face.

"I agree with Derrick. I could even help you with practicing if you want," Kristen told me, a bit excited, probably because one of her friends is finally doing a sport.

"Ugh, fine." I rolled my eyes. Why was my dad doing this to me? Nobody knows how I used to play soccer. **(A/N: Okay, I know Massie probably didn't play soccer when she was younger, but, in this book, she played when she was younger and still practices in her free time (while not shopping) and is pretty good)**

"Well, soccer tryouts are tomorrow, so I think we better start practicing tonight. Hey, maybe Derrick can help us?" Kristen asked.

"Yeah, sure. I would love to help." Derrick winked at me while I just rolled my eyes at him.

An hour later

Massie POV

There I stood, outside in the spacious backyard with the cleats I borrowed from Kristen (I ordered some custom NikeiD cleats but wouldn't come until the morning before tryouts) and some athletic clothes, much to my distaste. I looked around, seeing that Derrick put cones on both ends of the yard to make goal posts and that he brought Cam along, probably to help practice.

"Okay, so we're going to play two on two. I'll be with Massie, and Kristen and Cam can be together," Derrick explained. "Let's go."

We lined up on the field and Derrick had the ball first. I was standing a few feet away from him as he passed the ball up to me and motioned for me to dribble the ball up while dodging Kristen and Cam and pass the ball back up to him. I repeated the steps and he finally passed it back to me, motioning to kick the ball into the goal where Cam stood and waited for my shot. I closed my eyes for three seconds, then, opening my eyes, I kicked the ball. I quickly looked up to see where the ball landed and saw it went right past Cam making a goal.

"Woohooo! Block, that was incredible! Where did you learn to kick like that?"

"Well, uhm, you guys, I used to play soccer in Westchester when I was little, and I still practice. That's why I was so mad when Kasey told me my dad wanted me to play soccer, since nobody else except him and my mom knew I played," I said, blushing a bit. Wait. Why was I blushing?

"Massie, you are really good. I'm sure that you're making the team tomorrow. I can't believe that you didn't play soccer before," Kristen said.

"Thanks guys. Now, let's get back to practicing." Looking around, I saw everyone smile with the remnants of shocked expressions lingering on their faces, since they thought they would never see the day that _the_ Massie Block played soccer, and liked it.

Back inside

Too many hours later…..

Massie POV

Wow. These past few hours were ah-mazing. I really am starting to like Derrick again, more and more. I am actually a bit excited for tomorrow. Yawning, I went into my bed excited to see what tomorrow brings….

**A/N: Here is chapter 7! First, I know how Massie didn't play soccer, but I really wanted her to change when she went to Florida. So sorry I hope nobody got mad about that. Anyway, I have a Polyvore account that I posted on my profile and I post outfits of the girls' outfits. And the people on the sets I made were supposed to be what the characters resembled, but I am changing them because the people looked too old to be in seventh grade. By the way, the polyvore account is also used for sets not related to fanfiction, but the titles of the fanfiction sets have the names of the characters. **

**Also I am having my previous chapters reedited from my two friends/beta readers! Review?**


End file.
